Bionic versus Born-ONE CHAPTER!
by Shatterstorm-A Thunder Warrior
Summary: Alright, Chase is in this, I think,, but this is a one shot, so please, don't accuse me for not doing it all in different chapters. If you don't like it, that's your fault. Well, read and react!
**_Okay you guys, this is one thing I'm excited for! The Elite Force of the Bionics + Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar Storm, vs. Sonic &Friends + Krystal&DarkFlame! Think this as Animation, because that's from the Sonic side and I just don't think the Sonic characters would look great in the heads of readers if it was human real-life looking Earth. so yeah... Anyway I haven't done any "Versus" Stories and I wanted to do one, so like it, or just don't give a fuck about it. I don't care. But The ones who like it, PM me why and if you see any possible improvements that could be made on it!_**

 ** _Well here it is!_**

Suddenly Kaz, Oliver, Skyler, Bree, Chase, and Doug felt a weird sensation and suddenly passed out on the floor...

 **5 minutes{Earth Time}/ 5 Hours {Mobian Time} Later...**

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were fighting again. DarkFlame, Krystal, Blaze, Amy, and Rouge were watching them brawl to the end until two of the brutes gave up. DarkFlame expected the winning brawler. Shadow. Suddenly there was a portal that appeared over the group of friends. Tails, Cream, Silver, and Shade dashed to the location. Then DarkFlame and Rouge became curious and walked under it, only to be almost flattened by six different humans. "Gah!" DarkFlame said as two of them covered her. Rouge got up and pushed all four off of both of them. Then they woke up to a snarling HedgeFox and Bat. "Wh-what happened? Kaz? Skyler?" Oliver said and looked up at Rouge. Clearly unhappy. Oliver then jumped up quickly, hands ablaze. But Blaze and DarkFlame quickly reacted and the same went to them. Except they were covered in flames. Krystal's glow slightly blinded the humans. "Who are you!" Amy shouted with her hammer in hand ready to swing and bang. Bree, Chase, Kaz and Doug stood up quickly, Skyler ready to fight. Sonic quickly ran in the middle of Amy and Skyler. The looks burned through the blue blur.

"Girls. Girls, calm yourselves! Let's introduce the humans to us Mobians!" Sonic attempted to explain to his friends and the new comers to their world. Skyler and Amy just kept growling at each other while DarkFlame, Blaze and Kaz were at each other's throats with fire. Kaz outnumbered by one. Somehow Perry wound up in it and she was threatening Cream, who was trying to show her the positive and kindness side of things, Tails and Douglas were arguing about who was the better technic. Shadow, Sonic, and Silver were neck and neck against Bree, who claimed she was faster than all three hedgehogs put together, Shadow tried to punch Bree a few times also. Krystal was fighting Oliver ice against ice. Rouge and Shade tried their best to stop Krystal and Oliver and Blaze, DarkFlame, and Kaz from fighting, while Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Bree were set for a race.

"Okay boys. Let's see who's faster. 3... 2,1 GO!" Bree said as she dashed off saying "2,1 go" Sonic soon caught up with her, they were having a "Race across the world within 3 minutes"

2 minutes later...

Sonic, Shadow, and Bree are neck and neck, nose and nose and... SONIC WON! By a nose!

With Krystal & Oliver...

"Alright you stubborn Human, let's do this! HI-YA!" Krystal said as he formed a sword of ice in his hands and swung towards Oliver. Luckily Oliver dodged it by a slight amount. "Ha! Is that all you got you mutated bat?!" Oliver shouted as he shot ice towards Krystal, barely missing his wing. "No, It isn't you under skilled twerp!" Krystal said as spears of ice shot towards Oliver. Five each step Krystal took towards Oliver. Finally, Krystal pinned Oliver to the ground and put a sheet of frost over him. Krystal put his hands in the air. "VICTORY! Another Mobian Born with their powers, crushes a Human Elite!

 ** _Meanwhile... with Amy and Skyler..._**

"If you even look at my Soniku ONE MORE TIME! I'm going to KILL YOU! HE'S **MINE!** " Amy screeched at Skyler, who was charging at Amy, fists made out of both quickly ended the battle by grabbing Amy's hammer and slamming her into the ground with her own weapon. "Screw you bitch..." Amy said hoarsely.  
Sonic ran over to Amy and Skyler and sighed in relief that Amy couldn't get him for a while.

 _ **DarkFlame & Blaze vs. Kaz**_

"You ever flatten me again, you will DIE!" DarkFlame shouted at Kaz before shooting fire balls at him.  
Blaze joined in one the fire battle. "Burn! We are the Princesses of the Flame! DEAL WID IT!" Blaze shouted as her and DarkFlame advanced towards Kaz. "Whoa, wait ladies, let's not get cocky... AAAAH!" Kaz started to run from the two girls as they started chasing him with fire more powerful than his own.

Soon Kaz was trapped, but DarkFlame and Blaze were in a cage somehow that they couldn't break, a cage of their own making... So since the girls couldn't escape, Kaz won automatically. "When we get out, you die you little bastard!"

 ** _Tails and Douglas..._**

Douglas and Tails just agreed on things. Doug was the pro on Earth, but Tails still ruled the Mobian gizmos.

 ** _Cream & Perry..._**

"Hey, if you use "Kindness", and be "Nice", You won't get what you want in life, you'll just be a door mat!" Perry explained to Cream roughly.

"But being mean and rude won't get you anything or anywhere! If you want to be mean and rude, you won't have any friends." Cream argued.

"Who cares about friends? Not this vice principal!" Perry said in Cream's face.

"I care about friends! I dare you! Be mean to my friends! They'll cream you!" Cream shouted in Perry's ear.

"OW! Wow, for a rabbit, you sure are loud..."

 **That's it. Hoped you like it. If you don't deal with it. If you do, good. That's it because the title says "One Chapter"**


End file.
